For Whom I Weep
by wolfpawn
Summary: A shield maiden is gifted to Loki to ensure his safety in battle(much like a Valkyrie). Loki gets attached to her because of their similarities. She gets wounded and the healers can do nothing. Loki finds a way to help her but to do so will rob her of her most important trait. Unsure of what to do, Loki makes a decision, but is it the right one?
1. A Gift

Frigga's three thousandth name day had arrived, though the Allmother herself was not too fond of celebrating the milestone; the realm, and indeed her husband and sons were. Dignitaries, royals and other persons of note came from all the Nine Realms to celebrate her, as she was widely adored. Strong and poised, she was the epitome of a woman in the eyes of so many. The palace was readied for the feast and celebration that would mark the great day. Gold was the queens colour, so the palace that was already so golden was made even more so.

Thor and Loki had their armour modified and polished so to add the markings of their mother's house, that of the Vanir royal family, added to them. Odin too had his clothing lined with her symbols. The entire family were the picture of regal propitiatory; elegant and pristine.

She entered the room for the celebrations with her sons both taking a arm, after they informing her that she did not look a day over two thousand and that she was making it too difficult for them to ever take wives as she was setting standards none other could ever hope to compare to. Odin sat at the table, awaiting their arrival, smiling lovingly at his wife. When she arrived by his side, he rose and kissed her cheek before facing the room, which silenced immediately.

"Good citizens of Asgard, and those of whom are joining us from realms far and wide, it is with great pleasure that we are able to have you join us here today, on this, my beloved wife's name day." There was a round of applause for the queen, when it settled again, he continued. "It is not often I get sentimental, however, I think this is one of the occasions I am permitted to be. Frigga." He looked at his wife. "I cannot put into my words the joy you have brought me these hundreds of years, our next celebration will be our two thousandth anniversary, I am so thankful to have been blessed by the Norn's for such a wonderful woman to aid me through this life, to give me our sons, and to ensure that no matter what the issue, I did what was best for the realm. To Frigga."

"To Frigga." The room cheered.

Loki leant over after his parents sat down. "Father forgot to mention you to be the only woman that had either the strong mind or none at all to endure him so long." He smiled. Thor and Frigga laughed while Odin glared disapprovingly at his younger son.

"Leave him be my dear, he is just jesting." Frigga smiled, playfully slapping Odin's arm before turning back to Loki and scolding him, her tone showing it was nothing of the sort. "And don't say such a thing Loki."

"Sorry mother." He lowered his head, but with a smile on his face.

"The trick is to have a strong mind and the rare ability to know when to agree to a statement without actually listening to a thing being said."

Thor had been taking a drink from his chalice when his mother made her own joke, leaving him spluttering and choking on the wine that had went down his throat incorrectly. Odin gave him a strong thump on the back to aid him catch his breath. "If I did not know any better, I would think you are out to choke Thor to death." He stared at his wife.

"He's on to us." Loki whispered loudly. Frigga found herself holding her napkin to her mouth as she laughed heartily at the banter that had occurred within their family in a hall full of people. Other royals could hear their exchange and were too laughing, assuming it to be a usual feature of a family meal for the House of Odin, and some envious of the clear love that the two sons held for their mother.

After the meal gifts were displayed for her. Everything from exotic plants and animals, to silks and jewellery. However, unbeknownst to most, the Aesir queen had a small surprise in store for her family, in particular her two sons, of whom she adored so greatly, and in turn adored her. After the last of the gifts were displayed, Frigga rose to her feet. "I myself have some gifts to give to my wonderful husband and sons." She gave a nod and one of the servants opened a door to the side of the room. "For my husband Odin, I present the scrolls of Malekith of Svartalfheim." There was an audible gasp from all in the room. Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves, was bested in battle by Odin's father Bor eight millennia ago, his scrolls, said to contain some of the most powerful magic in the known realms, were thought to be lost also. "For my son Thor, I present the red cape of Vanaheim." There was a murmur around the room. The red cape may not have been as old or as powerful as the scrolls, but it was woven by Light Elves, with the magic within it to protect the wearer in any battle, increasing their strength and durability, as well as making them less susceptible to many wounds. "And finally to Loki." Frigga looked adoringly at her younger son, whom all knew she held a special love for. "My gift to you in dissimilar to the others, yet very alike in some respects." She explained. Loki nodded to inform her he was paying attention. With a nod, Frigga's third gift was not carried into the room, but walked in of its own accord.

Loki stared at the woman in front of them. "Is that…?"

"Yes, I present you Hervor, the Shield Maiden." Frigga smiled. The woman walked forward and bowed to the raven haired prince, who stared back slightly scared at her. "Do not take this as a slight on your skills my son." His mother stated.

"I am a short range fight, unlike Thor. The cape is to defend him from spears and arrows, I need something more sturdy." Loki guessed. Frigga smiled proudly with a nod. "Thank you mother. I have witnessed her train before; we will compliment each others styles well." He smiled, looking back to Hervor, who gave a nod that showed her agreement.

"Why else do you think I requested her, I would not entrust another with your safety."

"I will defend his highness with my life your Majesty." Hervor bowed.

The evening continued with just as much atmosphere as there had been for the feast, talking, laughing, drinking and dancing. Thor and Loki went to join their friends as Frigga and Odin spoke with Frigga's brother, the king of Vanaheim.

"So the Cape of Vanaheim and a Shield Maiden. All I got when my mother turned three thousand was reminded that I am still not wed." Fandral stated as he eyed the beautiful women in the room.

"Not just any Shield Maiden, Hervor. She is brutal in battle, she even puts most men to shame." Volstagg commented, staring at the stern faced woman across the hall standing against a wall, speaking to none.

"Most men, you are understating her abilities my friend, there is none on the Allfather's army that can best her. She is the daughter of Angantyr." Hogun stated. The table stared at him. "Yes, the Angantyr, she showed outstanding archery, horsemanship and sword skills as but a young child and trained more than you would find any man doing to hone those skills. Only the most elite Einharjar have lasted a round with her, but not much after." He looked to Loki. "There is one thing you can have little doubt of Loki, if you die in battle, it will be in a sea of red with the blood of the enemies she will have died taking out first."

"Well that's reassuring." Loki acknowledged looking again to the woman across the room from him. She seemed to realise he was looking at her and she turned to face him, nodding her head slightly at him as they made eye contact.

"She does not look the friendliest." Thor stated, he too was looking at her.

"I do not care if she has a good, a bad or indeed no manner at all, I just need her to be as good as she is supposed to be."

"You are not insulted by mother's gift?" Thor queried curiously.

"You forget you dim wit, that our mother has the gift of foresight, so for her to have gifted us such things means we require them, meaning that as much or as little as I care for the gift I have been given, it was given as a necessity." Loki rose from the table as he finished his sentence. "I shall leave you all to your evening, good night." He bowed as he made his way from the table, leaving Thor to concern himself with the words he had just stated.

As he left the hall he sensed a presence behind him, he turned to see Hervor walking along behind him. He stopped and allowed her to catch up to him, when she reached his side, she halted, looking at him curiously. "It is not necessary for you to escort me everywhere in the palace." He stated in a neutral tone. "Only in training and in battle."

"I am aware, but I have been informed that my quarters are now next to your own for your protection, and your leaving gave me the perfect excuse to politely leave without insulting the Allmother." She explained.

"But you seemed so at ease." Loki stated sarcastically before he could attempt to rein himself in.

"What gave it away?" She raised a brow.

"I think I counted eight death stares and one 'come near me and I shall behead you where you stand' glares." Loki pretended to recall something dramatically.

She walked past him to head to her own rooms door. "Actually it was twelve of the former, three of the latter and even two 'I will castrate you were you stand if you stare at my breasts again'." She had a half smirk on her face as she looked back at him. "Goodnight prince Loki, I look forward to our training tomorrow." And with that, she walked on to her own rooms, leaving a slightly taken back Loki in her wake.


	2. Battle Lines

Loki stood on the terrace just overlooking the training grounds as Hervor effectively wiped out every opponent in her path. Thor, Sif and the Warrior's Three stood beside him, each analysing the Shield Maiden and her form in battle.

"She is fast." Fandral noted.

"And skilled." Volstagg added.

"And strong." Thor's brows were raised as he watched Hervor use her shield to launch a stationary attacker over her head. "She is formidable indeed, I think you in safe and capable hands brother."

Loki nodded slightly, not taking his eye off the fighters in front of them. Hervor turned to see if there was anymore attempting to best her in her training. On seeing the princes and warriors, she gave one more glance around before satisfied; she walked over toward them, bowing as she stood in front of the terrace.

"You truly are a good fighter." Thor commented to the shield maiden.

Hervor frowned slightly, looking to Loki, who was rolling his eyes at Thor's statement. "Thank you, Your Highness." She bowed again. "I have always strived to achieve a level of expertise so to be referred to as 'good'." She gave a small smile as she noticed her sarcastic comment went over the princes' head. She then turned to Loki. "My prince, I am finished my warm up if you are still willing for us to train together?"

"That was merely warm up?" Fandral pointed to the scattering of opponents she had fought who were still righting themselves behind her, he grimaced slightly.

"I am more than ready." Loki grinned, enjoying the fear she was instilling in the usually unphasable warriors.

"Wonderful." She gave a genuine smile and there seemed to be a notable cheerfulness in her tone. Loki descending the steps to the training ground, so she turned and fell into step with him as he passed her. "How do you feel about training against each other today so to find each others strong points and weaknesses? That way we can work on how to best assist one another in battle."

"Very well." He smiled wolfishly as they found a suitable area to battle. "I am ready when you are." He turned on his heels to face her. Immediately, she jumped back into a defensive position.

Loki lunged forward, one of his daggers colliding with her shield emitting a harsh metal on metal sound that caused many around them to grimace momentarily. Before Hervor could counter, Loki was using his superior height and his own speed to try and remove her shield from her arm, but she realised what he was doing and anticipated the move.

"You have a fast mind." Hervor noted.

"I was about to accuse you of the same." He grinned, trying once again to remove her weapon from her grasp.

"I must commend you prince, you are lasting far longer than many before you have."

"I shall take that as a compliment." He tried harder and harder to relieve the shield from her grasp, but to little use, she was too swift and strong for his usual tactics. Realising that he was not to get the upper hand with simply using his own fighting skills; Loki decided to up his chances by calling upon his seidr. He conjured another four of himself to surround Hervor, who looked around her in utter bewilderment for a moment, Loki's sly grin irking her substantially.

Hervor sprang at the Loki just in front of her, where the original one was mere moments before, but once she came into contact with it, it fizzled into thin air. Looking around, she sought the other Loki's adamant not to be bettered by mere illusions. She went for another Loki, but it too disappeared on contact. The Loki's seemed to be getting immense entertainment from her failure, as were all others present, whom ceased to train themselves so to watch the prince and maiden battle. Taking a moment to think, she took a deep breath, listening to the sounds around her, then she noticed something, she moved slightly, and realised her theory was correct. Her eyes shot open once more and she grinned wickedly, causing Loki to become uneasy. She tightened her grip on her sword and shield and began to rush forward, attacking each of the Loki's with unnatural speed, slicing through each one of them confidently, and each one fizzled into nothing. It seemed as though she was frenzied and not fully paying attention to everything going on around her. Finally she came to the last and true Loki and tripped him up, raising her shield high and bringing it down fast, stopping only as she reached his throat, the tip of the metal mere millimetres from his windpipe.

Loki stared up not only in terror, but in incomprehension, she had been so swift that he had not had the chance to fully process what she had done. He looked at the smug half smirk she was giving him, as she stood over him, still holding her shield to his throat. "How did you…?"

"I cannot disclose that to you, then I would not win our little bouts." She smiled as she finally pulled back.

"Your little sneaky tricks cannot help you now Loki." Thor scoffed, delighted to see that Loki's best was not good enough.

"If you think yourself able to best me your highness, I would love to see you fail." Hervor challenged. "I will even permit the use of that hammer of yours."

The warrior's and Loki all looked to Thor, who was not used to being called out, much less by a woman. He often sparred with Sif, but their battles were controlled, and he never used Mjolnir, fearful he could hurt his friend. The older prince mulled over Hervor's words for a moment. "You know not what you are dealing with Shield Maiden."

"Well, by all means Your Highness, educate me. I always thirst for knowledge." She bowed mockingly, seeing that she was getting under Thor's skin. She craved new and strong opponents, and none so more than warriors', capable and able. The princes and their friends were perfect.

Thor's lip snarled slightly in contempt at the manner in which the woman dismissed his claim. "It is your funeral." He shrugged, raising his hand into the air, calling the great hammer to him.

"I warn you now, you have irked him, he will not go lightly on you." Loki whispered in her ear.

Hervor moved her eyes to look at him from the corner of them, but did not turn her head. "Good. I am sick of battling fools, it will be interesting to battle one with a weapon that may make up for the lack of brain activity for a change." She smirked.

Loki chuckled. "Oh you and I will get along very well it must be said."

"I think that is why the Allmother chose me." She moved her neck side to side as Thor descended the steps to the dirt covered arena.

"You will not have met a weapon such as this before." Thor grinned confidently, swinging Mjolnir by the leather strap at the end of the handle.

"The weapon is only as good as the warrior carrying it." She replied, unsheathing her sword before tossing it to the ground several feet away.

"You are forgoing your weapon?" Thor asked disbelievingly.

"I have all the weapons I need here." She raised her shield up and pointed to her temple.

Thor turned to Loki. "You had better not aid her." He warned.

"I do not require any mans' help." She spat back. "If you insinuate such again, I will rid you of your crown jewels."

The entire gathering of warrior's eyebrows rose, and several bystanders winced at the thought of her threat. "You need to learn manners Maiden." Thor growled.

"And you need to learn humility, allow me to teach you."

They ran at one another, Thor swung Mjolnir, but Hervor slid along the ground on her knees just before she came to him, causing the hammer to miss her entirely, and swing through empty air. She then used her shield to strike the back of Thor's knee bluntly, rising from her own knees as Thor fell to his. Before she could land another blow however, the crowned prince elbowed her in the stomach, winding her for a moment; causing her to crouch over, before going to elbowing her again. Hervor realised what Thor was planning, so; though still winded, she brought up her shield sideways, forcing the area just above the elbow to collide bluntly with the side of her shield. Thor grunted as the nerves in his arm shot painfully, rendering his arm useless for a moment. In his anger, he threw Mjolnir but his aim was off, causing the hammer to just lodge in the far wall, far away from anything.

As Thor's arm began to come to full function again, he rose to his feet and began to battle Hervor hand to hand. She discarded her shield so she too could fight, relishing in a strong opponent for a change. However Thor did not have the speed to match hers, so most of his punches missed, though he had struck her with one slightly, but he knew it would not even leave a mark. Seeing that her shield was too far away, he decided to call Mjolnir back to his hand and finish the fight. As he stretched his arm out, Hervor grabbed it, and swung the large Aesir around just as the hammer reached them, sending Thor through the air and crashing through the far wall.

The warrior's stared in awe as Hervor stood straight, not even showing any sign of being out of breath and righted her hair. She walked over and retrieved both her shield and sword before walking over the far wall where Thor was still lying on a mess of rubble. "You battle well Odinson, but you still could use a few improvements." She smiled.

"How? Mjolnir is one of the greatest weapons of all the realms."

"The weapon doth not make the warrior."

"It should have beaten you."

"You put too much fate in it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to working with Prince Loki." She bowed, heading back to a gleeful Loki, who was relishing in his brother's failure. "You look as though all your name days have come at one." Hervor noted.

"I assure you, even if they had, it would not bring me the joy that that has." Loki grinned as they went to the far side of the arena to practise more.


	3. Kursed

**Chapter 3**

Hervor and Loki began to practise together daily, they fought against one another for a short while, ensuring to include all their different styles and techniques so to get to know one another and their moves inside and out.

After the first day, Hervor was never tricked by Loki's clones again. She would always simply take a moment to compose herself before getting rid of each one with ease, until there was only the true Loki remaining.

Thor never got cocky with her again. And after having to explain to both his father and his generals why one of the walls of the training grounds no longer stood, meaning a section was off limits until it was rebuilt; had left him forbidden to bring Mjolnir there again until he truly mastered the weapon.

The Warrior's Three had a healthy respect for her also. Thor was not an opponent easily overpowered, but even unarmed, she had gotten the better of him. The more they watched her train with the younger prince, the more they admired her power and ability.

Sif, much to everyone's surprise, had not taken to the other female fighter. Her friends had thought the raven haired woman would have relished in the company of another woman, but instead, she simply remained silent and seldom spoke around the Shield Maiden if they were forced into each others company for whatever reason. Sif's lack of manners had led the men to decided unanimously that she was merely envious of the more skilled and powerful other woman.

"What are your plans for the evening Loki?" Thor enquired as the brothers ate lunch one afternoon, though in fairness, there was really little point to the question. Three times a week, on the same three evenings, Loki would meet with Hervor and the two would discuss old battles, wars and tactics and see if they could incorporate them into their own battling. They tended to spend even longer doing so on days where they had particularly gruelling sessions, so they could see how best to improve, and this was one of those days.

"Need you really ask Thor?" Loki posed, his tone bored. It was not as though it was a new concept. Hervor had been practising with him for a century at this stage, so it was not as though Thor should be shocked by his plans.

Though Thor could never really understand. There is a special bond between a Shield Maiden and their charge, and it was the same with Loki and Hervor. They were synchronised to each other on so many levels, their relationship was a symbiotic one, one suiting the other and their fighting style perfectly, but also finding great pleasure in each others company.

They even celebrated the centenary anniversary of their first day in the training grounds, Loki had beautiful pauldrons made for Hervor's armour, with intricate engravings designed into it. And Hervor had new daggers commissioned for Loki, with jade hilts, which she gave to him along with a small piece of folded paper.

Loki stared at the scrap of paper with slight confusion. When he opened it and read it, he frowned, before he then looked back at Hervor in search of an explanation while she laughed to herself.

"That is how I have always known how to distinguish the true you from the clones you conjure." She explained.

Loki stared at her in shock for a moment before looking to the paper again. "That was your edge at defeating me in our little bouts, why have you told me? I can work on that now."

"That is exactly why I told you. I want you to improve. This is one of the only ways left that I can assist you with." She smiled.

"You are a true friend to help me in such a manner, especially as it now takes your greatest trump card away. Thank you Hervor."

"Don't become all sentimental Loki it, it does not suit you." She laughed. "And thank you for your gift also, they will make a wonderful addition to my armour."

"Well I am glad you like it." He grinned.

"I particularly like how you snuck some of your own insignia into it very subtly." Hervor gave a little half smirk, knowing that she had rumbled him.

After an initial moment of shock, Loki cleared his throat and feigned innocence. "I do not know what you mean." Hervor elbowed him in the ribs playfully, both of them chuckling at Loki's attempts to act naïve. "Well I am tired, so thank you for the gift, and that titbit of knowledge that I cannot believe you withheld from me for an entire century. So do not think me rude my friend, but I think I shall retire to bed." Loki rose from the large double chair they had been sitting in as they were studying.

"I think I shall head also." Hervor rose up, earning her a peculiar look form Loki. "What?"

"I am going to bed earlier than usual, and you always remain here long past the time I stay."

"And?"

"Why are you leaving early tonight?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Hervor shrugged. "Why not?"

"Has this anything to do with you being called to the throne room by my father earlier, and as to why Thor is being forced to don the red cape, even though all he has done today is saunter around the palace?"

"How do you know of my meeting with the Allfather?"

"Thor mentioned it earlier. He said mother is after using her seidr to force his cape to remain on, and that when he was returning from that meeting, he saw you, and the chief Einharjar being summoned to the throne room. What is going on Hervor?" 

Hervor sighed. "There is a very real threat to the royal family, said to be the work of Malekith of Svartálfheim. The Dark Elves are using a magic that even Heimdall cannot see through, it is believed they are readying to assassinate you and your family. I was informed because it is my duty to protect you Loki, at all costs." Hervor divulged.

"The Dark Elves are extinct, my grandfather defeated them many years ago."

"Well Malekith is very much alive, the Allfather himself has sensed his magic, so the palace is on high alert."

"It does not appear to be."

"Well it is, but your father wishes for it to seem as though everything is as usual. He hopes it will entice Malekith to do whatever he has planned and in turn, your father can end this." Hervor explained, her eyes darting around the otherwise empty library. The queen had enchanted the room as to not allow Dark Elves to enter unnoticed, but she did not want any others to hear regardless, not wanting to incite a panic among those who worked within the palace.

"So that is why you told me of the issue with my clones." Loki assumed.

"I intended to inform you regardless; the situation at hand simply escalated my telling you. Now come, if you wish to go to bed early, we should head."

"What are you to do?"

"Guard you of course." She replied as though it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that not a bit conspicuous, you simply standing outside my chambers for the night in your armour? I do not think it will take the Dark Elves long to figure out your purpose."

"I will be guarding you from within your chambers for just that reason."

"I need to know, how did you plan fro me to not notice you sitting, standing or pacing around my living area for the night?" Loki laughed in disbelief.

"I was not going to be particularly bothered if you noticed me or not."

"And had I asked you? Would you have told me the purpose of you bring there?"

"Probably not, I would have probably told you that you should just mind your own business, punch you, and drag your unconscious body back to your bed."

"That would be an interesting one to explain to any who would see you were you to actually do it, which I doubt you would; you dragging my naked body around my rooms." Loki chuckled.

"Why in the realms would you be naked?" Hervor asked, scared of what his answer would be.

"Because I like to sleep naked."

"Wait, so all those days that I have had to go to your chambers and threatened to drag your sorry ass out of bed, you were not wearing one stitch of clothing under the blanket?" Loki nodded. "Thank the Norn's for small blessings and never having to witness that first hand, at least you told me now, so you know to use that seidr of yours to at least put on some pant if you feel the need to wander around tonight.

"You are intrigued, don't deny it." Loki grinned wolfishly as he held the door for her to exit the library before him. Hervor made a sound of disgust, which caused Loki to laugh.

They walked the corridors in silence, taking pleasure in each others company as well as thinking of everything that had occurred that day, normal and not so. There were very few that populated the halls of the great palace past the evening meal time, so the loudest sound for the most part were their footfalls.

They approached the family's private chambers, the only other beings permitted to be there were Einharjar, who for a change were walking around in groups of three rather than in pairs. On reaching Loki's chambers and quickly went inside. Loki watched as Hervor went to the seat she usually sat in whenever she came to his chambers, unsheathing her sword and placing it at her side.

"So are you really just going to remain sitting here for the night just in case?"

"I think you sometimes forget my true purpose Loki." She smiled. "Go, get some rest, this is all a simple precaution."

"Nodding, Loki went through the door at the far side of the room that separated his sleeping chambers from his living area. A moment later he returned, looking slightly confused. "Rollo is not here."

"Your hand servant?" Loki nodded. "You usually do not return here until later, he is most likely gone to retrieve your water and night time snack." Hervor dismissed.

"No, they are in my chambers as is the norm."

"Odd. Well as I said, you usually do not return by this time, he could be off just having a few minutes peace for himself."

"No Hervor, he is not permitted to do so. After dinner, no hand servant is permitted to leave their assigned quarters until we return except for to prepare our food." Loki was somewhat unsettled, something was not right, Rollo was highly efficient and trustworthy; he would not leave his post without good reason.

Sensing his agitation, Hervor rose to her feet. "I shall see what the story is so." She smiled, hoping to reassure Loki. She went to go to the door once more when she realised there was a peculiar odour coming from behind one of the chairs. With her curiosity piqued, she went over to it and glanced behind the offending chair. "Loki." She gasped.

The body of Loki's hand servant lay there, his eyes wide and terrified looking, staring blankly back at her, all semblance of life long gone from them. She immediately reached for her sword, only for it to burn her hand as soon as she touched the hilt. She pulled her hand back, hissing in pain as she turned to look at Loki, her eyes widening as she did so.

Behind Loki stood two Dark Elves with their weapons drawn. Loki's eyes flickered in acknowledgement, and a moment later, as both lunged forward, Loki's figure dissolved to nothing.

Hervor sprang forward, taking a dagger from one of the Dark Elves grasp as she did so, and using her swift reflexes, slit his throat before he ever knew what happened. Loki appeared at the same time behind the other one, and broke its neck as it went for Hervor. "We need to alert the rest of the palace." Loki walked toward the door.

Hervor stepped over the two dead elves and got in front of him. "I will go first." Reluctantly Loki agreed. She went to open the door when she hissed again, having momentarily forgotten about her wounded hand, she pulled it back and glanced at it. Her ability to heal rapidly had meant the original blisters were gone and now there were only a few red welts in their stead.

Loki looked back at her sword. "It should be okay now that they are dead; any magic they placed on it will have died with them."

"I cannot risk it." Hervor used her good hand to open the door.

Immediately, the foul stench of burnt flesh filled their noses. Though repulsed, she stepped out. Scattered around the floor were the charred corpses of eleven einharjar, and next to them was a grotesque looking creature, whose attention they were after getting while he held the final Einharjar by the throat. As the guard gasped his last breath, his skin sizzled, and then he was dropped to the ground like discarded rubbish.

"Loki, go warn your family." Hervor stared straight at the horned being.

"But you…"

"Just GO." She ordered. Loki was conflicted about leaving her behind. "Think of your mother." As she expected, the mention of his mother had caused him to turn and leave. The creature looked at the prince as he made his way toward the rest of his family's chambers, it stepped forward, its focus on him. "Oh no, to get to him, you have to first get through me." The creature looked at her in an analytical manner before taking another step forward, this time, his attention on her.

"And you are sure that that is how the creature appears Loki?" Odin asked.

Loki gasped in exasperation at his father not believing him. "Yes, I have stated so twice."

"Then we need to summon the Destroyer." Odin walked over to Gungnir, taking it firmly in his grasp, and tapped it against the ground once. "Frigga, you and Loki use your seidrs to keep that door locked, do so with every ounce of strength you both have. Thor go to the window and have Mjolnir come to you."

"What is happening father?" Thor asked, scared as to what could possibly cause Odin to become so fearful.

"It is the Kursed. A sacrificed Dark Elf. It is Svartálfheim's most powerful weapon; it is almost undefeatable, only a great weapon such as the Destroyer can even stand a chance against it. It is nearly unstoppable." Odin explained solemnly.

"Hervor!" Loki looked to his father.

"We are fortune it is the Shield Maiden that stands between it and us. She will buy us some time for the Destroyer to make its way from the weapons vault, but she too will succumb to it."

Loki looked at the door that was now glowing in gold." Loki." Frigga caught his attention. "It is her purpose." She stated sadly.

"Her purpose is to die?"

"We will get you another Shield Maiden. That is what usually happens when one is killed."

Loki stared at Odin in utter disbelief. "She is my friend, not some toy!"

"She is a Shield Maiden, their function is to protect those they are sent to guard with their lives. She is just serving her purpose, nothing else. Now cease this, help your mother with the door or your Shield Maiden will have been sacrificed for nothing." He ordered.

Fuelled by anger, Loki's green joined Frigga's gold on the door, before quickly engulfing it. Sensing her sons rage, Frigga could only look at him worriedly.

Not five minutes later, a woman's voice called from the other side of the door. "Your Majesties?"

"Sif?" Thor called back. "Get from here at once for your own safety, go." He pleaded, not wanting his friend to be harmed.

"The creature lays slain." She informed them.

"What?" Odin queried incredulously. "The Destroyer is not yet here."

"No, it is not." Her tone seemed to alter notably as she continued. "The Shield Maiden caused its demise."

On hearing of Hervor, Loki removed his seidr from the door and opened it. Sif stood to the side as he rushed passed her in search of his friend. He ran down the hallway where he had left her and the Kursed, not paying any heed to anything else around him. He ceased running when he saw Fandral and Volstagg standing over to figures on the ground, not fair from the fallen Einharjar. One was a burly figure, that of the Kursed, while the other…he knew that armour even in the heat of battle in a field of fifty thousand men. He ran forward again.

"I am sorry Loki." Volstagg stated to the prince as he reached them. "We know you were more friends than anything else."

Loki stared at Hervor, her face was greyish in pallor, her lips were no longer pink against her skin, her breaths were shallow, her eyes were unfocused, and protruding from her chest, just where her heart would be, was a large elfin dagger, which had pierced her armour.

"I do not think that Eir will be able to get here in time." Fandral commented solemnly.


	4. Gaia

**Chapter 4**

Loki stared at Hervor's still form. She was lying on Eir's healing table wearing only the dress that she wore under her armour, which itself was placed on a chair nearby. Eir had made the Shield Maiden as comfortable as possible. Her accelerated healing had meant that all the wounds the Kursed had inflicted on her were healed bar one, which the healer could do nothing to remedy. Apparently the knife had pierced the very top on Hervor's heart, her ability to heal had meant that the area around the edge of the wound had healed, holding the knife, in place, but were the blade to be removed, she would bleed out too quickly for her body to heal. So she lay unconscious on the table, with the long hilt of the blade still protruding from her chest.

As Hervor was his Shield Maiden, her fate lay with Loki. The healer, adamant that there was nothing that could be done, suggested that the kindest thing to do for the warrior was to simply pull the knife out, and not prolong her suffering. Frigga stood beside her son, trying to assist him make his decision.

"I need to see if there is anything I can do to save her."

"There is nothing you can do for her now Loki, you cannot stem the bleeding, all that can be done has been done for her sweetheart."

"No, all that Eir can do has been done, there has to be more, I just sense it."

"So what will you do?" Frigga knew she would never be able to dissuade him once he decided on a course of action.

"I need a few days to see what I can find. If I am unable to come up with a solution, I will pull the knife out myself."

Frigga grasped her son's arm, looking at Hervor. "What do you require of me?"

"Are you still close friends with Queen Caoimhe of Alfheim?"

"I am indeed."

"Can you get her to send everything their palace has on Svartálfheim weapons and the Kursed?"

"Of course." She turned and walked from the room quickly and with clear purpose.

Eir had busied herself with getting everything that was required to keep Hervor comfortable until Loki's quest was over, regardless of its success or failure.

With the healer gone, Loki walked over to his friend, taking her hand in his. "I will do whatever it takes to help you." He squeezed her hand. "You have my word."

Loki had scanned every one of the three hundred or so books that Caoimhe had sent Frigga, along with the Svartal scrolls his mother had gifted his father a century before, he found little of any use in any of them. The Kursed was referred to often enough but every reference was similar in content, it was nigh on undefeatable by anything other than the greatest weapons of the realms. He gave a small smile as he thought of Hervor, who defied those odds, she would be written into the histories for her feat. But they may never know exactly how she had accomplished it, as if she did not reawaken they would never know how it was that she had gotten the upper hand.

He sighed as he placed yet another scroll down, rubbing his tired eyes. Sensing there was someone behind him, he rolled his eyes, knowing nearly immediately who it was. "I will return them to your collection when I am done."

"Loki, I went to speak with Eir on a matter only to see that Shield Maiden still alive, well, in a matter of speaking, on her table. What is this of you trying to save her?"

"I am only trying to see if it is possible for her to be." Loki explained, not looking up from the scrolls in front of him.

"Loki, you are simply delaying the inevitable."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he rose and turned to face his father. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing." The old king declared. "I cannot do anything, as much as I wish that I could. Even I am not permitted to break the bond of a Shield Maiden and her charge. But ask yourself Loki, why are you doing this? Is it from guilt?" Loki curled his lip in contempt, but his eyes flicked for a moment, telling Odin that that had some part to play. "It is her duty Loki, and she did it well. She will be honoured and long remembered for it."

"She is my friend, I feel as though I will fail her to not even try." Loki attempted to explain, thinking of how Hervor lay on the floor, her breaths rasping, as she tried to focus on anything around her.

"If you truly see the Shield Maiden as your friend, then ask yourself, why make her suffer? There is no way to assist her Loki, and I understand that that may be difficult for you to accept, but it is fact my son." Odin put his hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes accepting death is the most difficult part."

"But…" Loki gritted his teeth together; he was not ready to accept defeat. "She did not give up on us."

"No, she did not." Odin agreed. "I do not think it in her nature to. But none can help her now Loki, I do not think there is a being in all the realms with such power."

Loki frowned as his father's words before his eyes widened. "Gaia." He realised.

"The Earth Goddess?"

"She would have the power to do such."

"Loki, she has done such all but two or three times in living memory. There is little chance she would consider such a request, especially for one whose very occupation was to fight until their death." Odin argued.

"I have to try, worst scenario, we are in the same position we are in now." Loki countered. Odin was forced to concede the truth in Loki's words as he watched his son run from the room and demand his horse be readied.

Loki had his horse gallop across the Bifrost bridge as quick as the creature could go. When he came to the Bifrost itself, he found Heimdall starting across the realms. "It is safe to assume that you witnessed the conversation that I just had with my father."

"I see all Prince Loki, you know that." The guardian stated, not taking his eyes from his post.

"So you know where she is?"

"She is currently on the realm of Midgard, and is in good spirits."

That news gave Loki some hope. "Can you bring me to her?"

Heimdall walked over to the centre of the large golden sphere and placed Hofunð in its core, turning the Bifrost so to aim its power towards Midgard. "I wish you luck in your quest Prince Loki." He stated as the great machine whirred to life. "But the Allfather speaks the truth, since my watch began I have not seen her save a single soul, but as you stated, you can only try."

Loki swallowed hard at Heimdall's words, with a small nod of his head, he walked over to the beam and allowed himself be carried to Midgard. When his feet hit the floor he looked around him.

He had heard little of Midgard, only that eight hundred years before, there was a race of people there that worshiped him and his kin as their Gods. Midgard had been the site of the great battle between Asgard and Jötunheim, so there were some that had witnessed it, and therefore Asgard and its people came to be seen as deities by those who survived. He looked around, astonished that the realm did not seem to have advanced too greatly in that time. He nose registered the foul stench of death as he walked forward, knowing that Heimdall would have pointed him in the direction of the great goddess. Seeing a large hill nearby, he suspected that that is where she would be.

It did not take him long to ascend, and when he reached his summit, he found what he was looking for, the beautiful goddess, sitting at the base of what he had long learnt was called a cross, a religious artefact of a lot of those who inhabited the realm at present.

"Prince Loki of Asgard." The goddess stated staring over the land below her.

"You know of me?" Loki was somewhat taken back by that fact.

"I do. What brings Frigga's son in search of me?"

"I came to see if you would be able to assist me with something."

"I am listening."

"My Shield Maiden, Hervor."

"I recall her, hair of honey gold, the fastest Shield Maiden I have ever created." Loki's eyes widened. "Yes, it is I that creates the Shield Maidens. Women who show great power and ability, I gift them with the durability to do their duty, many think themselves able, but only the select few are. Her quickness of foot is second only to her quickness of mind. How does she fare?"

"Not well, she defeated the Kursed of Svartálfheim."

"That is no small feat."

"But she lies mortally wounded."

"I see, you are aware of what is her duty, are you not?"

"I am, but I was hoping that perhaps you could assist, this once."

Gaia looked to Loki, studying his pleading features. "I have not done something of this manner in over five millennia young prince, though I have been asked many times. What makes you feel as though your request is more worthy than any other?"

"I do not think my request to be more worthy than another as I do not know the reasons for another's request. I am asking because of the gravity of her feat and because I think her deserving."

"You feel for this Maiden."

"She is my friend."

"Nothing more?" Gaia watched him carefully.

"Please Goddess Gaia, you said yourself of her gifts, she is worthy." 

"All you have asked is for her."

"I am unimportant in this."

"If she were never know you or speak of you again, would you still ask?"

"Would she be alive?"

"As you and I."

"Then it would not matter. I rather her alive, well and happy, even if it meant she had nothing to do with me."

"I see suffering every day." Gaia looked to the world below again. "This part of this realm is suffering greatly at present."

"Then why come here?" Loki asked looking down.

"I want to see if there is any good left here. This realm is becoming so selfish, it crushes my heart. So many are starving and dying, because of greed, the death you hear and smell, is for no good reason Prince Loki."

"I wish you had not told me that." Loki felt disheartened for the Midgardians horrid acts against themselves.

"But even amongst it all, there are those willing to try and do good, often to their own detriment." She sighed before continuing. "I will come to Asgard tomorrow, and you will give me your answer as to whether or not you still wish for me to save Hervor." Gaia stated.

Loki looked to her. "I do not understand, why would I have to give you an answer, I am here pleading with you to save her."

"Because if I were, I would want something in return." Loki looked at her, not wanting to declare that she could have anything she wished for if it was not something for him to be able to give. "Hervor's ability to defeat such a powerful foe can only have come from her strength, speed and ability to heal, I want them in return for her life."

"Without them she will no longer be a Shield Maiden." Loki realised.

"She will be an Aesir woman like every other." Gaia agreed.

"But she knows nothing but the life of a Shield Maiden; it is her reason for being."

"There is the reason for your time to contemplate. You know she would not be the same without them, can you live with that?" Gaia rose and walked off. "I shall see you tomorrow Prince Loki."

Loki looked over the realm below, as mourning cries carried to him on the wind as he wondered his friend's fate.


	5. A Choice

**Chapter 5**

Loki stared at Hervor lying still in front of him, conflicted. She was a Shield Maiden as much as she was a woman. Would she think life worth living were she to not be what she was before. He thought of her as a normal woman, he did not know if she would be happy. Her fate lay with him, what would he do?

He stayed by her side for the night, and it was midmorning the next day when he was awoken by his mother. "You should get some rest." She smiled down at him.

"That is not an option at present."

"May I ask?"

"Gaia will arrive here soon."

"That is a good thing is it not?" Frigga was slightly surprised by his announcement, she noted his saddened demeanour. "Loki?"

"She will heal her, but it will cost her."

"Her?"

"Yes, and I have to decide on her behalf. How do I know if the decision I make is the right one?"

"You have to trust yourself Loki."

"But what I want and what is right for Hervor, are they the same thing?"

"Only you can decide that."

Loki sighed. "That isn't particularly helpful."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is something only you can decide."

"Please, can you leave me to think a little longer?"

"Of course." She kissed her son on the forehead before walking off again.

He continued to look at Hervor, deep in thought. Time seemed to drag and fly by simultaneously. "Please don't hate me. Don't speak to me. Don't wish to see me, but please do not hate me."

"You have decided I see." Loki turned to see his mother and Gaia standing behind him.

"Goddess Gaia." He bowed. "I have."

"Very well." She turned to Frigga. "I shall see you in a moment my friend, I just have to take care of this little task."

Frigga nodded and turned to Loki. "We shall wait outside." Loki looked between his mother and Hervor. "Loki, Gaia will need this to go right, come with me."

"I need Loki to remain just a little longer." Gaia instructed, Frigga gave a small look of concern to her son before she left. "Loki, for this to work, as well as taking from Hervor her gifts, I require something from you also."

"What?" Loki was concerned, he knew he would have no right to decline the Goddess anything of his since he was willing to give up everything that made Hervor special.

"Do you care for Hervor?"

"I do." He eyed the Goddess carefully.

"Would you weep for her?"

"Weep?" Gaia nodded. "I do not tend to weep."

"I know, but for to heal the wound, I require the tears of the one who she loves most. Her mother died birthing her, and you know her father was killed in the war against Jötunheim. You are her charge, to her, you are her everything. So it is your tears that will revive her." The Goddess explained.

"I am not sure if I can."

"Then there is nothing I can do for her, you may as well pull the dagger out now."

Loki stared at the woman in horror. "What, no." immediately, without even needing to worry about it, his eyes began to well up at the thought of losing her.

Gaia smiled. "Weeping for those we love is both the easiest and hardest thing to do Prince Loki. We do not need to force it, but to do it means admitting our love for them."

"I am scared." He admitted.

"Of what child?"

"That what I am doing is not right for her."

Gaia walked to him, holding her hand in a manner that his tears fell into it. "You want her, but you do not want her if it is not what she wants." Loki nodded. "You are worried for the right reasons, which usually is a good way to be. I must ask you to leave now though Loki. I need it to just be her and I for this."

Worried that his presence would cause a problem for Hervor, Loki agreed to leave. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I will see you soon my friend. I hope that this is what you would have wanted." He walked out of the room looking behind him as his mother watched him carefully from the hallway. "Thank you Gaia."

The goddess nodded and awaited their departure, when they left she turned to Hervor. "Dear Hervor, you have been so valiant. I do hope that boy made the right choice for you." She moved some of Hervor's hair back behind her ear. Her eyes focused on the dagger, she studied it carefully. "You defeated a foe you should not have defeated, and you survived a wound that should have killed you instantly. To save you I have to take from you what caused you to be able to do these things." She sighed. "I wish I could say that normality will be fine, that you survive it well, but I do not know if you shall, you are a fighter. You have been since even before your very birth. It will not be easy for you." She placed her hand on the blade and pulled it out. No sooner had she the blade removed, she placed her other hand on the wound, the glow of her magic removing Hervor's gifts before healing her wounds. The gifts immediately went into Gaia's body, making the great goddess gasp as she felt their power mix with her own. "Oh little Hervor…" She was speechless at the sheer strength of the warrior's abilities. "Rest now." She smiled, checking the wound to see it had scarred over already. "When you awaken, I will let you choose, to keep the scar or to rid yourself of it forever." And with that, she walked out of the room.

Loki was waiting outside, as she exited, he walked over to her. Gaia lifted the Dark Elf blade, which Loki took from her hand. "Is she…?"

"She will need to rest and recuperate; I envisage her reawakening later in the day. I am sure she will want you to explain what has happened to her."

"Thank you great Goddess."

"She will need to be cared for as she recovers now Loki, as her charge, she needs you as you need her."

"Yes, of course." He bowed again. "I will go in and wait for her to wake. It would be unkind for her to awaken and not know exactly what has happened."

"She will most likely not recall much of anything after she was wounded." His mother informed him.

He nodded and re-entered the room, walking straight over to Hervor. "My friend." He smiled faintly looking at her chest, he noted the scar. "I wonder if all your scars had not been healed so easily, what you would look like. I would wager you would look like a cat's scratching post." His smile still did not reach his eyes. "Hervor, I pray I did the right thing. I am terrified I did not. Is this new life only half of one to you, or do you still have other skills you are able to call upon? Thor and I do not have durability as you had, neither does even Lady Sif, can you still battle?" He wondered hopefully. "Or are you a woman the same as any other now. It matters little to me, I will not abandon our friendship, I swear."

After that he said little else of note for the rest of the afternoon. Instead he ate the food his mother had sent to him, and read a book, one that he had received as a gift from Hervor before for one of his name's days, of warfare during the early civilisations of Midgard. He read some of it aloud, so that hopefully she would hear it, even in her sleep.

By dusk her breathing had deepened notably, saying that her body was almost fully recuperated. Loki had drifted off to a small slumber himself, but was awoken by a clap on the shoulder; he turned to see his father looking at him. "You did it. I can hardly believe it, but you did it." He acknowledged.

Loki yawned and stretched. "As I stated, the worst the Goddess could say was no."

"The Shield Maiden succeeded where all others would have failed, and so too have you succeeded in such a manner, you are a well matched pair, your mother stated that as soon as she met with her, she knew her perfectly matched to you, Norn's how right she was."

Slightly shocked by his father's complements Loki did not say anything in response for several moments. "Gaia stated that she will awake soon."

"So eat and perhaps she will have awoken by your return."

"I cannot, I will eat here. I must speak with her as soon as she awakens."

"What?"

"Gaia instructed me to, who am I to question the great Earth Goddess?" He did not want to reveal everything to Odin, Hervor deserved to know first, then it would be up to her what she did with that information.

"What are you to tell her?"

"What happened of course, she lost a week of her life, the last thing she will recall is falling to the ground, certain that her death was imminent. It is my duty to tell her otherwise." Loki explained.

Odin simply nodded and walked off. "I shall have something brought up for you to eat."

"And something light for Hervor too, she will be hungry when she wakes." With another nod, Odin went to leave. "Thank you father." Odin looked around to Loki, slightly confused before shaking his head to himself and leaving the room.

Not long after, food arrived, Loki picked at it as he prepared himself for telling Hervor of her fate. Again and again he prayed to the Norn's that he had made the right decision, but he knew only time would tell.

After what seemed like an era, Hervor began to stir. Terror filled Loki, unsure of what she would think, what she would say. With a loud shriek, she shot up in the bed, startling Loki, looking around frantically, her eyes fell on him, her hand going to the scar on her chest, as though expecting the dagger to still be there. She looked down at the scar and then to Loki, her breaths coming quick and shallow.

"You're awake." He smiled.

"Loki? How am I alive?"

"I…" Loki looked to the floor.

"Why do I feel so peculiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel like me. What has happened?"

"Please do not hate me."

"Loki?"

"I had Gaia revive you."

"What, why?"

"I couldn't watch you die when there was a chance I could save you."

"So that is why I feel odd?"

"She took something from you for your life."

"What?" Hervor became frightened. "Loki, what did she take?"

Loki took a deep breath; he still could not look her in the eye. "Your gifts. She took your gifts Hervor."

"My…No." She shook her head from side to side. She looked at Loki. "Wait, why would I hate you for her doing that?"

"Because I gave her consent to take them in return for saving you." He admitted, forcing himself to look up at her horrified face.


	6. To Live or Exist

**Chapter 6**

"You…You told her to…"

"Hervor, I'm sorry, I had to do something. You were just…" The lost look on her face caused him to cease speaking. "Hervor?"

"What am I now?" She looked down at her hands.

"You're a Shield…"

"No, no I'm not; those are the traits that made me one. I am nothing now."

"You are alive."

"I exist, there is a difference between living and existing, do not pretend there is not." She snapped. Loki flinched visibly. "So I get to live as a normal woman now, but what is that?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Hervor." She looked at him. "I'm sorry." His eyes were filled with tears.

"I cannot protect you now." She stated. "I am of no use to you. I will have to leave the palace."

"What, no you can still protect me."

"How Loki? I am nothing!"

"You still have your skill."

"That matters little."

"Matters lit…Hervor, how in Valhalla do you think the rest of us get on with it. We all depend on our skills and you can too."

"As soon as your father is told I am well he will dismiss me regardless and well you know."

"He need not know."

Hervor stared at him in confusion. "He does not know already?"

"No, I told him nothing other than I wished for Gaia to save you."

"I…No it will not work."

"Hervor, please, we need to try." Loki pleaded. She thought about it for a few moments. "Worst thing to happen is we are in this position again, you saying it is not possible."

He was right and she knew it. "Who knows?"

"Just me, you and Gaia."

"No one else?" Loki shook his head. "Fine. But we must train alone for now, away from everyone else and see what happens."

Loki's face split into a large grin. "And Loki?" He looked at her. "Thank you for trying to save me."

"Thank you for saving my whole family."

She slowly made her way off the table. "I need to get washed and dressed." She covered herself with her arms.

"You're wearing clothes." Loki retorted.

"Yes, but now I am not able to threaten you away by force." She joked sadly.

"Wait and see my friend, you will be in the battlefield again soon."

"Gods I hope so." She prayed.

"Wait and see." Loki reiterated.

The hall erupted in cheers as Hervor and Loki entered. He smiled brightly next to her as he joined in the clapping, while she looked around confused. "What?"

"Hervor Angantyrdottir, step forward." Odin ordered Gungnir in hand. Hervor would have been scared if Loki was not smiling next to her. "You saved not only my family, but the realm from the Demon known as the Kursed of Svartalfheim, a being supposed to be defeated by only the greatest of our realms weapon, today, we honour you as such." He banged Gungnir to the ground again and the room once more erupted into loud cheers and clapping.

Frigga walked forward and held out a pelt as dark as a moonless night to her, her face filled with gratitude and delight. "I present to you Hervor, the pelt of Fenrir the wolf." There was a loud gasp from the hall.

"Allmother, please, I am not worthy. I was merely doing my duty." She looked to Loki to get him to agree with her, but he shook his head instead.

"Nonsense Hervor, not one here can contest your worthiness." Thor dismissed as he came down to her beside his mother and brother. "You saved us Shield Maiden, it is that simple."

Hervor said no more as Frigga wrapped the pelt around her shoulders. It was warm, and as soft as silk, for a large dog wolf, Fenrir had very fine fur, but that was because of the wolf's great size and power. "I thank you Allmother, but I really think this unnecessary."

Frigga went to dismiss her again when he eyes came to the red ugly scar on Hervor's chest from the blade. "Gaia said there is a way to heal that you know?"

"Yes, I know, she gave the spell to Loki, but I rather keep it really." Hervor smiled, rubbing her hand over it. "A testimony to my greatest achievement." In truth, she did not want it gone because she sensed her idea with Loki to train again would fail, and as she lived a life of mundane existence, she wished to be reminded of her greatest feat, but she had not told Loki, or indeed nor was she going to tell the Allmother such a thing.

The Allmother smiled and stood back, before Thor stepped forward and handed her a pair of sais. "They have been forged especially in your name." The older prince stated proudly.

Again she turned to Loki. "This is all not necessary." She stated, but politely she took them.

Delighted, Thor stood back, before stepping forward again and embracing her tightly. "Thank you Hervor, my family and I owe you our lives."

"Please get off me." She pleaded, terrified at Thor's most peculiar behaviour.

"You're scaring her Thor." Loki reprimanded.

"She can take on the most demonic weapon Svartalfheim has to offer with no fear, but I scare her?"

"Yes." Hervor laughed.

"My apologies then." He beamed. "But you and Loki will join myself and the Warrior's later for a celebratory drink will you not?"

"We will Thor, but first, food."

"Brother, I love it when you and I are on the same page." Thor beamed as he went back to the table.

"That's because it only happens once a millennia." Loki stated from the side of his mouth, making Hervor laugh.

The feast was a pleasant affair; Hervor sat at the main table with the royal family, as Odin spoke with her at length on her fight with the Kursed, Thor and Loki too hanging on everything she said. She ate well and enjoyed the music and song that followed afterwards. As promised, she and Loki went to the table that sat the older prince's friends, and again Hervor was forced to retell what had occurred between her and the Kursed.

"Were you not scared?" Fandral asked.

"Only a fool would not be. but I have a duty I must fulfil, you would all do the same, in fact I have seen you do it."

"Not against one such as that you have not, the battles we have all fought were against regular soldiers of average skill, something there was chance of us beating, but that was a realmly weapon, we would have stood little chance against it." Volstagg argued.

"But you would have still tried, tell me that I lie." They didn't. "Precisely, all of this is unnecessary; I merely was doing my duty."

"Loki said you would say such." Thor beamed.

"Well perhaps you should have listened to me; Hervor is not one for attention."

"I think it is more a case of I am the excuse for a celebration really." Hervor stated, looking at the warrior's who were grinning guiltily and looking to Thor. "Ah, the orchestrator." She laughed, pointing to the Crowned Prince, who grinned widely in return.

The evening continued with more talking, the only one not really contributing was Sif, who simply sat quietly drinking her ale. By its end all were slightly inebriated and all were laughing and joking.

"Alas, I think it is time for me to retire for the night, if Loki is to be believed, I have missed four days of training so I should begin to make up for it in the morn." Hervor rose from the table but stumbled slightly, cursing her overindulgence.

"It happens us all." Volstagg dismissed.

"Indeed. Why do you think I have yet to stand?" Thor laughed.

"So training tomorrow?" Loki rose from the seat, Hervor nodded. "We'll meet at the hall and head from there."

"Usual time?"

"Usual." Loki agreed. "Until then."

Hervor said her farewells to the warriors and went to leave the hall, bowing to the King, as the Queen had left already as the warrior's and Thor continued to talk. Loki followed his friend's idea and went to bed also.

"Sif, you were awfully quiet tonight, is something ailing you?" Thor asked his friend.

"I was simply listening as others spoke." The warrior woman commented, still watching where Hervor had left.

"In all fairness, it was interesting to hear what the Shield Maiden had to say." Volstagg smiled.

"Indeed, it has taught us all something new." Hogun agreed.

"That is without a doubt the most she has ever spoken in our presence." Thor noted.

"And I have never seen her so jovial." Fandral added.

"She was drunk. Sif remarked.

Can Shield Maidens even get drunk?" Fandral wondered.

"Apparently so. How much did she drink?" Volstagg queried.

"Bout the go of us. Though since she is not often in our company as she is Loki's, and I have rarely seen her drink, perhaps her usual lack of indulgence means she does not handle alcohol as well as us." Thor wondered.

"Shield Maidens have systems that are stronger than ours, recover faster, she should not get drunk as we do. In fact she did it faster than us." Sif informed them.

"Her system could still be recovering. She had a blade as good as in her heart, which is not something you can recover from quickly."

"Hogun is right Sif." Thor noticed his friend was not convinced. "Come, let us drink some more, and not envy Loki's training tomorrow, for after four days off, she will no doubt be itching to fight once more."

 **A/N**

 **I hate doing this, because in reality, I adore Sif, but in this, I have to make her a bitch :(**

 **And in this, Fenrir is not Loki's son**


	7. Alterations

Hervor cursed to herself, feeling angered and to an extent, even upset. The shield felt far heavier, as did her sword, and her decreased strengths meant she was exhausting far faster than she ever had before Gaia saved her. More than once over the several days since her return to training, she became frustrated.

"It will get easier." Loki stated sympathetically.

"It will not, cease the lies." Hervor snarled as she flung her sword to the ground. "I am useless now, nothing more than a pathetic maiden." She slumped crestfallenly against a wall, sweat causing her hair to stick to her brow as she willed the anger and tears of frustration to leave, neither of which seeming to be willing to obey.

"Sif is able to do it." Loki murmured.

Hervor's eyes widened and a rage like none she had felt since her awakening coursed through her. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face to hers. "What are you implying, that I am weaker than other women now, is that it?"

Loki's own eyes widened, with shock, his hands rising in surrender. "No, I am not saying it to compare you, I am saying it because I wish to see if I can figure out why that is."

"She wields a smaller shield and a double ended sword most commonly, the shield is Vanir made, like her, and a double ended sword though irritating to hold when not in use, balances itself when used, and makes its own momentum, meaning less energy is exerted by its wielder." She explained. "So yes, it is far easier for her to carry them, she could never carry an axe like Volstagg's or a long sword."

"Well that tells us what we need to know." Loki grinned; Hervor raised her brow, not following what he was saying. "We alter your weapons for your altered life." Hervor looked at him sceptically. "You know it makes sense." He stated, she was forced to nod and agree. "So we make your shield either smaller or lighter, and alter your sword choice, and…" An idea came to him. "Try using these." He smirked, reaching to his belt.

"Your daggers?" Hervor raised a brow, knowing what he was reaching for.

"They are light, accurate, and very easy to work, when you get the hang of them of course." He explained. Slowly taking them from him, Hervor knew Loki's analysis was true.

"I will need to be seen to carry far greater weapons than a few table knives." She commented mockingly, knowing how it irked Loki when she referred to them in such a manner.

"Yeah, yeah, the words of a novice." He responded with a grin, used to the trading of sarcasm between them. Hervor looked to a target that was over a hundred feet away, eyeing it from behind her raised arm that was holding her weapon. Concentrating on the centre of the target, she shot the dagger through the air, striking it just slightly left of centre. "Good first try." Loki acknowledged.

"It will serve its purpose, but I still will need a sword."

"Easily done, a light rapier will gut a man as effectively as a claymore." Loki shrugged. "So in all, you will not be altered too greatly."

"I am beginning to think this may work, if the new weapons do not pique interest."

"It will Hervor, wait and see, and soon, you will be tearing foes limb from limb once more." Loki smiled.

"I hope you are right my friend, but I do not share such enthusiasm." Hervor gave a small smile. "Do you not think you would be better off with a true Shield Maiden? One who could really protect you?"

"Not wanting to refer too often to her, but look how often Sif has saved Thor's life and she is not Shield Maiden, but he trusts her with it, as I do you, I know that no matter what, I can always depend on you to do what you can for me, and everyone else, so no, I do not want some second rate Shield Maiden." As he spoke, Loki became more and more angered until he snarled the last few words.

"I was merely asking for your own good, another could protect you better."

"I want no other Hervor, you are the only one I trust so greatly, and that is the end of it." He growled, storming off.

Hervor rolled her eyes and walked over to the target, retrieving the thrown dagger, eyeing it for a moment before turning back to where Loki had went.

Above the training grounds, Sif noted the angry departure of the second prince, as well as the odd behaviours of the Shield Maiden. She had not been able to hear the content of their conversation, much to her own frustration, but she knew enough of body language to know that even with her horrific injuries, Hervor had not regained the strength of a Shield Maiden yet. Grabbing her own weapon, she made to find herself a sparring partner of her own.

The weapons were commissioned for Hervor without even a comment from the Allfather, as far as the royal family were concerned, for her actions, Hervor could ask for her choice of weapon from the weapon's vault and there was chance of it being granted. There was a light sword and shield, made from Elfin steel, but reinforced by Loki's seidr and daggers of her own were quickly forged to the highest standard.

"Why should we both have daggers?" She asked as she held the beautifully designed weapons up, checking the blade for imperfections.

"Because they are of use, be it from a short range or in direct combat and you know it." Loki stated factually. "I am surprised you did not have them before."

"I was trained in them, obviously, but I did not feel need for them with you so proficient."

"I am taking that as a compliment of the highest degree." Loki grinned wolfishly.

"Do with it what you will." She shrugged, rolling her eyes, all too used to his egotistical manner.

"You require a belt made to carry them, I am a fool for not thinking of such when I had them commissioned." Loki slapped his palm to his forehead as he admonished himself.

"For The Liesmith, you are a terribly liar." Hervor tossed a small segment of a Satsuma she had been eating at him.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." He picked up the bit of fruit, which had landed on his shoulder, and tossed it in his mouth. "Waste of good food." He added as he reached behind him and pulled out the leather gift he had gotten for her. "You are difficult to get particular items for, not many tanners make such belts for one with a waist like yours."

"So you had to go to the one that is commissioned to do yours." She replied quickly, looking to the prince's own lean waste as she did so.

"I see your wit has not slowed in the slightest."

"It cannot be removed from me; it is a more integral part of my being than most of my organs I fear." Hervor grinned as she wrapped the belt around her and fastened it, before adding the weapons. "You are too kind to me my friend." She smiled as she looked at it.

"Brother!" The pair turned to see Thor approaching with the Warrior's. "What brings you both to the armoury?" He asked looking between them before noting the belt around Hervor's waist. "Maiden Hervor, you have taken to using daggers I see."

"Indeed I have, I have not used them since my youth, it felt quite comforting when I used them the other day in training once more, so I thought to begin using them again." She explained nonchalantly, wanting to get off the topic.

"Well as if you were not deadly enough before, adding more weapons to your arsenal will no doubt strike greater fear to Asgard's foes." The Crowned Prince grinned.

"And pray tell, what has you here?" Loki asked, hoping to stem the conversation.

"I…Well you see…"

"What did you do?" Loki sighed, fearing the answer.

"What makes you think I was responsible for something?" Thor became indignant.

"I think you forget that I know I am your brother you fool." Loki threw his eyes up at Thor's idiocy.

"It was not intentional." Thor began; Loki raised a brow as Hervor listened silently. "Sif and I were sparring, and, well…"

"Well, what?"

"I may have damaged General Tyr's shield." He turned slightly to reveal Volstagg holding the very damaged shield of Asgard's highest general.

"How in the Nine did you manage that?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Well…" Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can see Mjolnir's imprint on it." Hervor answered, indicating to the damage caused by the hammer, which was so clear, it even showed the indents of the design on the side of it. "I was not aware that Allfather had permitted you to use it in sparring."

"He has not." Loki answered, looking to his brother, who seemed all too interested in the sky suddenly. "Father will be irate."

"If he finds out." Thor answered, his silent plea blatant.

"If he does, I know nothing, I never knew anything, and we did not meet here today." Loki stated, Thor nodded. "Well if he does, it will not be from me he hears it."

"Thank you brother." Thor then looked to Hervor, who looked back at him in indignant confusion.

"Have I ever been a source of gossip?" She looked between the brothers.

Loki chuckled. "Indeed, but the image of you as a gossiping court woman is quiet amusing." He stated as he looked to his brother again, only to be hit with a piece of Satsuma across the side of the head, earning Hervor a bemused look. "That was not even funny." The warrior's and Thor watched the interaction between the pair with some amusement.

"Well as I have no intentions in getting caught up in this, I am leaving." She grabbed her new shield and sheathed her new sword before turning to leave.

"All new weapons?" Sif noted as she studied the different pieces of metal. "They look lighter."

"Easier for me to slice through my enemies." She gave a curt smile. "I enjoy altering my weapons from time to time, I do not like being complacent. To focus on one means you are not practised in all."

"There are those who believe it is better to be a master in one than a master in none." Sif retorted. The men stood back, over the years both women would verbally spar, though they never did so in the training arena.

"If one cannot master more than one weapon in our lifespan, they may wish to reconsider what they are doing with their lives." Hervor shrugged. Sif glared at her as she continued to leave, Loki grinning beside her as he did so.

"Dare we enquire as to what that was about?" Fandral asked, looking between his friend and the woman leaving that her glare was focused on.

"There is something odd going on." Sif stated factually.

"With the Shield Maiden?" Volstagg posed.

"Since the Kursed, there is something different about her."

"She has been somewhat more talkative." Hogun acknowledged.

"Not that." Sif commented. "But something is not as it was before, like she is fundamentally different."

The others said nothing, but looked at their friend, wondering why she had such a dislike for the other woman, for no apparent reason. They shared looks when her back was turned, effectively dismissing her words due to her long time dislike for Hervor.


	8. Battles

Hervor found herself being anxious for once in her existence. She stood close to Loki, as she always did in battle, but this time she knew there was chance of her not being able to protect him, and that scared her.

"It will be fine." Loki soothed.

"I wish you were right."

Loki looked around them to ensure none could hear them before leaning in close to her. "You are just as skilled and fast minded as you always have been, you know that. I was not defenceless before you came to me either need I remind you."

"I just have not been settled of late." She admitted.

"Still?" He looked to his friend.

"Something is about to change, I can sense it Loki."

"Just concentrate on the battle we are about to fight, worry more of your bad feelings when it is done, alright?"

"You are right." She conceded, gripping her sword tighter.

"I love when you say that." Loki smirked, earning him a elbow in the side, Hervor rolled her eyes at the comment.

A moment later, Thor landed beside them and swung the handle of his hammer to his hand. "Are you ready?"

"We are always the most prepared brother, you know that." Loki dismissed.

"Yes, well, if this plan goes well, the fighting will be swift and there will be little or no casualties; well to us anyway." The older prince stated, the tension within him vibrating as he felt the time to battle approaching. "Glad to be back in battle?" he asked Hervor.

"Is it not my nature?" She gave a small smile.

"Is it not all of ours?" Thor grinned back.

"Whatever would you do all day Thor were there to peace in the Nine Realms?"

Thor's face became serious. "That is not funny Loki." He shuddered. "Though since such is not a concern today, we shall get back to the matter at hand. You both are to remain here and pick off any that attempt to flee, understand?" The pair nodded. "There is also rumour that reinforcements were they to arrive, it would be through here." Thor pointed into the small valley beside them.

"How will we stop that?" Loki queried.

"Easy, you create a barricade with your seidr and we sent a couple of thousand tonnes of rock on top of them." Hervor pointed to the precariously balanced rock face above them on the far side of the decline.

"You are terrifying Hervor." Thor acknowledged.

"I try." She shrugged with a smile.

"You two ready?"

"As we can be." Loki answered, taking his daggers out, knowing that deserters would soon grace them with their presence with Thor and the main army easily outnumbering them three to one.

"Then brother, I shall see you soon."

"Come victory or Valhalla." Loki answered. With that, Thor used Mjolnir to fly away once more. "So we get the easy job." Loki threw his eyes up.

"That is debateable. It depends how many desert their posts and if there is truth to the rumours that there are reinforcements on the way. I rather my chances three to one in our favour, than who knows what in theirs." Hervor replied, sheathing her sword and taking the bow she had brought with her and standing at a point that gave her cover, but a clear shot and any who came toward her.

"You have not used that in some time."

"I pre-empted today's events, I sensed I would need it."

"The same sense as you had with regards change?"

"No, they are separate, but both as strong as one another, that is what concerns me so." She replied. Bright forks of lightning lit up the sky not too far away, and within a second, the loud crack of thunder erupted through the sky. "And so it has begun." Hervor stated as she took an arrow and drew it back, ready to loose, and waited.

Soon after, as predicted, the deserters began to run through the area below them, and as a result, she loosed her arrows in a steady stream as Loki flung his daggers, using his seidr to bring them back to him after they slaughtered their foes. No reinforcements came, and it came as no surprise when a call rang out from not too far away, declaring Asgard to be victorious.

"Another easy triumph I would think." Loki smiled as he walked along the path that led back to the main army. "I am glad to see your uneasy feeling was incorrect."

"You fail to understand my words my friend." Hervor sighed. "I stated something is to change, not that we were to be bested, there is a great difference in those words."

"I think you just over concerned Hervor." Loki dismissed. "You are as deadly and as precise as ever."

"I still think you would be better with a true Shield Maiden."

"And what of you were I to do such a preposterous thing, pray tell? Become a seamstress, a baker, perhaps a midwife? You know yourself Hervor, this is your life, and you would be unhappy without it." Loki lowered his voice as they came into view of the others, though there was no possibility of them ever hearing the words between the pair. "Brother, it seems we live to fight another day."

"Yes, did you have any interest on your side. I saw a few flee."

"Yes, they were easily dealt with, I feel as though you wanted to have us away from all the fun."

"It would not have been fun had we been ambushed from the side." Thor argued. "Were you so desperate for blood Loki?"

"Of course not, as let's face it, we were most integral." Loki smirked. "I am merely making comment."

"A bow and arrows, not your usual style Lady Hervor." Sif commented.

"To safely dispose of so many foe from a medium ranged vantage point in a swift manner, can you suggest a better weapon?" Hervor challenged, and Sif remained silent. "As stated before, it is my duty to be proficient in every form of weapons combat." With nothing more to say, she walked off.

"Are we ever going to know why you harbour such a hatred of Hervor, Sif?" Loki queried. "Is there an actual reason or is it just plain jealousy, because having questioned her on the subject more times than I can count, she seems as oblivious as the rest of us as to why you despise her."

"Do you not have someone else to bother?" The Vanir warrior snapped before storming off.

"I take it that there is no valid reason then." Loki commented boredly as he followed after Hervor back to their horses. "Why did you walk off?" He asked as he reached Hervor.

"I think it best not to remain around Lady Sif at present, she is noting a great deal with regards my weapons, I do not wish to rouse her suspicions too much." She explained as she mounted her steed.

"I suppose not, though I doubt you have much to concern yourself with." Loki too mounted his horse. "Though I would love to find out why she hates you so."

"As would I, I was actually quite excited to meet her when Frigga assigned me to you, a woman who achieved so much by her own doing. But I never could figure out her dislike, she was short and snappy with me since I arrived, I doubt that will change now. I feel as though she is disappointed the Kursed did not finish me off."

"I think that is a little much." Hervor looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Okay, she did not seem overly heartbroken by your state." He admitted.

"I wish she would either tell me what I did to wrong her so greatly or at least not make comment whenever I see her." Hervor trotted on.

That evening, there was a feast in honour of yet another victory for Asgard and her armies. Hervor was cautious not to drink as she had the time previous, her first experience of a hangover she swore would be her last, for it was not a pleasant sensation. She ate and drank along with the others, but remained silent for the most part, seated among some of the other soldiers. When the feast ended and the hall began to empty, she found herself cursing the fact she was cornered by the Warrior's Three.

"You should have sat with us." Fandral smiled.

"I do not wish to cause any awkwardness, Lady Sif has made clear her feelings of me, to have come over would have caused tension, such is not wanted after a hard days fighting." She explained, giving the faintest of smiles before wishing them a good evening and walking off.

She had barely made it to the hallway when Loki walked up beside her. "So, pleasant meal?" He grinned.

"Oh yes, I adore being wedged between fat men indulging in too much wine and ale as well as meats."

"I dare say you do. I missed you at the top table, Lord Tyrson is such a pain to listen to, you swear he single handed defeated our foes today." He groused.

"It is a terrible infliction that the position of your birth has caused such to be your duties." She chuckled, knowing how greatly he truly despised playing the willing ear to the ramblings of idiots.

"Shut up." He grinned back, leaning into her so to get her to stumble over slightly. "Still have that uncomfortable feeling?"

"Yes, and it is intensifying." She admitted.

"Perhaps you are still perceptive to your surrounds." Loki suggested. "But that you interpret them differently now."

"That is a possibility." Hervor acknowledged. "Nevertheless, that does little to aid me at this late hour. I fear I am only fit for my bed. Goodnight my friend, I wish you pleasant dreams."

"I am in a similar way myself, and I wish you the same." Loki grinned again before heading to the door of his rooms as Hervor made her way to hers next door.

Both ceased moving when they heard the sound of Einharjar marching toward them, looking quickly to one another, they turned to their lefts and waited to see what was happening. There was no need for a change of guard at such an hour, and the speed they were going at indicated there was no great rush, meaning the palace was not at risk, so why where they making their way to the royal chambers. When they turned the corner, they seemed surprised to see the prince and his Shield Maiden standing there waiting for them.

"Your Highness." One bowed as they halted in front of the prince. "We were requested by the Allfather to have you and the Shield Maiden Hervor come to the throne room immediately."

Looking at one another in confusion, the pair cursed the loss of their early enough night sleep so to see what was happening before doing as requested and following the Einharjar.

"Do you think this is that sensation you were feeling?" Loki asked just as they got to the throne room..

When the door opened and the saw Sif looking at them as Odin glared at Hervor from the throne, she swallowed hard. "I think this exactly what I was concerned for."


	9. Evidence to the Contrary

"Father, what's going on?" Loki asked looking around the room. "Sif?" The warrior did not look at him, only remained staring straight ahead.

"Hervor, step forward." The Allfather ordered. Immediately, she did as requested. "I had heard some very interesting rumours of late with regards some alterations to your lifestyle since Gaia's intrusion on your death."

"How so Your Majesty?" She kept her voice calm, but her heart felt as though it would pound out of her chest.

"It appears you have altered your weaponry quite drastically."

"You gave consent for new weapons to be commissioned for her yourself father, that is not noteworthy." Loki interjected.

"No, it is not, and I am aware of what I consented to, do not think me an old fool Loki. What is of interest though is the weapons that were made. All lighter, smaller, and more feminine really. As well as the use of daggers and a bow. Shield maidens, though trained in such, never use them."

"The bow was the more practical weapon for today Allfather, and I have never used daggers in battle. There is no need, Loki is proficient in them."

"But you have them?"

"Yes Sire."

"Are Shield Maiden's able to get drunk Hervor?"

"Not that I am aware, no Allfather, the faster metabolism means that the alcohol is burnt faster than it is absorbed."

"Did you drink this evening at the feast?"

"Only when the victory was marked."

"You have in the past, drank at feasts though?"

"Yes, I tend do, as do all others."

"But not this day."

"No Allfather, I wished to retire early."

"Tiredness is not something you should suffer from either."

"I am not tired, merely I wished to read and relax for some time in my own company."

"Father, what is going on here exactly. And what has it to do with Sif being here?"

"The Lady Sif has brought it to my attention that Hervor's actions of late are not conducive to that of a Shield Maiden." Odin explained, earning the raven haired warrior a vicious glare from Loki. "I called her here this evening because her suspicions were further cemented by a messenger I sent in search of Gaia, to ask her a very simple little question." Loki and Hervor both swallowed. "It appears the cost of saving Hervor's life meant costing her her title as a Shield Maiden." Sif turned to look at Hervor, her own face shocked. "Gaia took her strength, speed and durability to save her, and you consented to it, didn't you Loki?"

"I did." Loki clenched his teeth as he answered.

"So in fact, your supposed Shield Maiden is nothing more than a maiden then, isn't she?"

"She is as much as trained warrior as any one else in the army, she is more trained than most of them too." Loki argued. "More so even than Sif."

"Lady Sif has proven herself."

"As has Hervor."

"She is a proven Shield Maiden, not a proven soldier."

"Then let her prove it, she is as deserving as Sif of her place, if not more so."

"The deceit of not simply coming forward with the fact that her gifts has been taken has made her not worthy of such a chance." Odin growled. "As the reason your mother envisioned giving you a Shield Maiden for has passed, there is no need for you to receive another, and Hervor shall no longer be entitled to remain as she is, and is to leave the palace."

Hervor's mouth opened in silent shock as she looked from the Allfather to Loki. "Father, please."

"My words are final, I would cast her out tonight, but as she has saved us all, I will show my gratitude in letting her remain this evening."

"That is how you show gratitude to a person who did more than you ever could and defeated the Kursed, without toys and a magic stick." Loki spat.

"Loki." His father warned.

"And you." Loki turned to Sif, who seemed to at least realise the gravity of her actions. "You did this out of envy and jealousy, you are pathetic. You always thought yourself above the bitches of court, nattering and backstabbing each other, but you are worse than them, you never even had the decency to try and get over your resentment. You are nothing more than a rat in the gutter." He spat venomously. "I hope my brother realises soon what you are before he makes a fool of himself for you." Turning, he saw the heartbreak on Hervor's face, but also the gratitude in her eyes. "Come on."

She turned and bowed to Odin. "I thank you for everything done for me while I was here Allfather, I am just sorry it had to be like this." She then turned to Sif. "I don't suppose this has anything to do with the fact I was chosen to be one and you were not, does it?" Sif did not answer. "Perhaps your backhanded actions in this are the reason Gaia refused such a request. Shield Maidens are supposed to be loyal, selfless. You proved tonight you are anything but." She made her way to Loki and the pair walked out of the room.

"It will be alright Hervor." He stated sadly as they made their way down the hall.

"Where will I go? My family are dead; Shield Maidens do not get to hold onto their family's land, I have nothing." She stated, stunned the how much something she almost pre-empted effected her.

"I will not let you be left out in the cold like some hound no longer of use to its master. I won't." He swore. "I have an idea." He took her hand in his and walked purposely back towards the private quarters of the palace once more until he came to his mothers chambers. He walked in without knocking and told his mothers chief maid to get her immediately.


	10. Tying Up Loose Ends

The next morning, the whole realm was a din with what had happened the night before. All knew what Hervor had paid in return for her life, and how she had attempted to shield it to continue protecting Prince Loki. A few made comment about her wanting glory, and her being selfish, but the vast majority saw it for her honour and dedication to the prince, and commended her for it. As a result they all came to know of Sif's part everything coming to light. Jealous, vindictive, malicious, spiteful, those were the words used most to describe her.

As the royal family sat to eat at the breakfast table, Thor was solemn, shocked at the actions of his close friend. Odin was furious, not pleased that the realm was unhappy with a decision he did not wish he had to make, and Frigga was rigid, irate at what had happened. Loki however, was not present.

"Where is he?" Odin demanded. "He was told to be here."

"Was that before or after you threw out Hervor?" Frigga glared at him.

Odin was taken back by his wife's reaction. "She cannot protect him now, she is useless."

"I am as much a Shield Maiden as she, let me get a sword and I shall show you very quickly how useless I am with one." She threatened. Thor looked between his parents worriedly.

"Frigga…" Odin tried to placate his wife.

"Don't start with me." She snarled. "That girl saved our lives, and you think it fitting to treat her like a horse with a broken leg. She is still a warrior, more so one than the bitch who decided to go around and cause problems. Be warned Thor, if I see that little snake any time soon, I will not be held accountable for the words that I spit at her."

Both men stared at the usually composed and kind hearted queen in terror. "Mother, I had no idea that she…"

Frigga took a deep breath to calm herself. "I am aware Thor; hence I am not angry at you. Neither are your brother and Hervor, they are concerned for you actually. Concerned that you are putting your trust in the wrong people, and I am inclined to agree with such, given the current circumstances."

"When were you talking with them?" Odin asked.

Frigga gave her husband another glare before answering. "If you must know, Loki came to me last night after your declaration, with a somewhat distraught Hervor in tow."

"I did not wish to do so, but I cannot look like such actions go unpunished." Odin explained. "What did you discuss with them?"

Frigga gave him a devious smile, worrying her family slightly. Not a moment later Loki walked into the room, followed closely by Hervor, dressed like any other Aesir woman of high standing. "Do you recall the task you set for me not a decade ago dear husband?"

"I set you many tasks Frigga, since are most proficient at completing them, please specify which one you were referring to." Odin answered not taking his eye off Loki and Hervor.

"The one specifically referring to finding our sons suitable wives." Frigga stated plainly.

Odin's attention came straight back to her. "But she…"

"Is the daughter of Lord Angantyr, the most decorated general in our realms history, she is trained in the etiquette of the palace, she is more efficient than I with her own safety, as we all know, and all Shield Maidens are maidens. She is exactly the sort of woman our son should have."

Odin looked between his wife and the two newest arrivals to the dining table. "The people will think we are indecisive fools."

"On the contrary, it will make you look compassionate and wise." Loki answered, his cold tone stating how he was still angry with his father.

"How so?" Odin was intrigued.

"Hervor could never possibly be considered as a suitor for me were she still to maintain her title as Shield Maiden. By taking such a title from her, it meant we were permitted to be together." Loki explained. "To the realm, you care more about my happiness than anything else."

Odin took a moment to process Loki's words, looking to his wife, who was grinning proudly. "This was your idea?" Frigga gave a small nod. He turned to Loki and Hervor then. "And you actually want this Loki?"

"When Gaia took her gifts, it was on my pleading for her to do so. It cost Hervor the most, but I too had to pay into the pot. Hervor's life depended on the person she loves most, and loves her most weeping for her. I care very deeply for Hervor." Loki explained.

"You, crying?" Thor, who had remained silent through it all, looked at him in disbelief. "Can you even cry?"

"Yes Thor, they are called tear ducts, I have them the same as you." Loki stated bemusedly, earning a snigger from Hervor, causing Loki to smile at her.

"I am not so sure about this." Odin stated cautiously.

"You have little choice, you specifically stated, in front of court that it was my duty and the decision for me alone." Frigga informed him.

"But he stated himself; he cares for her, but does not love her."

"That in a royal marriage is more than most any could ask for." Thor waded in. "I am envious. They are close friends, who knows what could happen over time."

Hervor looked at Thor from the corner of her eye. "Is he being romantic?"

"I think so." Loki responded, causing her to shudder and for Loki to chuckle. "But it is true. I am more than happy to wed Hervor and her me. So what issue could there be there now? It has been stated already, you will not be shamed by this father."

"I did not wish to do it, let me reiterate that." Odin stated emphatically. "I cannot be seen to be weak."

"I understand that Allfather, hence my words to you last night. But in honesty, this is the only home I have ever really known." Hervor explained. "As Loki stated, this makes you appear caring for your son. Surely as a king, the people judge you also as a man and father."

"Well…" Odin contemplated her words. "And what about the situation with Sif? She is still a Warrior and will be expected to attend feasts in the same manner as before, can you deal with that Hervor?"

"I seldom interacted with her before now and there was little issue." She shrugged, though internally she was loathing the idea.

"Indeed." Odin sighed. "I do not know how you all managed this, but I cannot find fault with the logic." He turned again to Hervor and Loki. "Neither of you attempt to deceive me in such a manner again, understood? I do not take kindly to being lied to."

"And yet you have me for a son." Loki scoffed.

"The irony is not of that is not overlooked I assure you." Odin stated, rising from the table. "Well, court is going to be interesting this afternoon."

"Indeed so. Loki, eat quickly, you will need to go with your brother and father. Hervor, you and I have to deal with other matters." Frigga instructed. Hervor looked to her in concern. "Do not fear, it is simply a few duties, nothing more." She laughed.

The pair ate quickly and soon, Loki rose to follow his brother and father, going to his mother quickly to kiss her cheek. "Thank you mother, for everything."

"Anytime." She smiled back. When he left, she noticed Hervor looking after him. "Are you alright dear?"

"It does not feel right."

"What does not?"

"Not following him, I am so used to it, it feels wrong not to." She explained.

"I never thought of that." Frigga admitted. "There is more change for you in all of this than any other. Are you sure this is what you want? Though you can protect him in this manner too."

"It is a positive, I would agree." Hervor grinned. "Now, these duties?"

"But she is your friend." Thor stated as he and Loki walked to the library.

"Yes, and that will mean we will be well suited to one another's company."

"All this, marriage, to prevent her being cast out?"

"What else could I do? I care for her Thor, more than you can imagine."

"Enough to cry for her?" Thor teased.

"Yes actually." Loki grinned, having taken Thor's largest taunt away from him. "You are envious do not deny it."

"Well yes, I am terrified at what sort of woman I will be forced to marry."

"Is Sif still in contention?" Loki was unsure if he should broach the subject, but in truth, he wished to know.

"I am unsure, after what she did, warriors are supposed to look out for one another, you know. We are all to have each others backs. With Hervor, had I known, I would never have said anything."

"Yes, I know. You are a lot of things Thor, not all of them good, but loyal is definitely one thing I would most certainly accuse you of being. To the point of idiocy."

"Gee, thanks. I cannot believe you are to be wed before me, that is embarrassing."

"How do you think Sif will take this?"

"Honestly, I am not sure; I have not seen her yet to even hear her try to justify her actions. And now that Hervor is going to be…I cannot believe you are betrothed, this is most peculiar." Thor chuckled. "But what will I do with regards Sif, she is my friend."

"I am unsure brother, but I would think it near impossible for me to trust her now. Please do not confide too greatly in her. I do not wish to see you hurt." They entered the library and went in search of the book they had been studying for their lessons in diplomacy. "I have not read this thing in two centuries." Loki commented as he pulled it from the shelf. "It looks recently used."

"I was reading it only last month." Thor commented.

"That makes sense." Loki opened it to the right page.

"I don't suppose there is a section in that that refers to how to sort everything that has occurred between Sif and Hervor is there?"

"I think that comes under fictional stories." Loki responded dryly.

"I am conflicted brother."

"I cannot see how, Sif is a treacherous snake, uncaring to the lives of others." Loki was becoming more irate at Thor's non condemnation of her actions. "I mean it brother, like mother, I have little time for her now, she has to earn forgiveness from me, and Hervor too."

"Hervor is willing to forgive her?"

"She is to be my wife, she has to be cordial to her, that will be easier if Sif has the decency to at least apologise for the manner she acted."

"Will that not be awkward, her as mother of your children. Can she mother them? Is she still capable of such?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I was only enquiring." Thor held his hands up in surrender. "It is still a peculiar idea though."

"I rather not think of it right now, I feel as though it will take some time to get used to such an idea. Here, this is what we were looking for." Loki focused back on the information they had been sent to research rather than the topic he had yet to even broach with his soon to be wife.

X

Sif stood open mouthed as Odin declared to the court that afternoon that Loki was to wed Hervor. The room, which had been expecting Odin to justify his decision of ridding the palace of the heroic Shield Maiden with some manner of pathetic excuse, instead was deemed to be as Loki had assumed he would be, caring. "It was my wife's idea, not mine, I would never have thought of something so genius." He admitted. "The marriage will take place in a month, so to acclimatise Hervor to her role as royal wife." There were many who agreed to the idea. "I also wish to announce that contrary to what people think they heard through whispers of last night. Hervor is still permitted to fight as a warrior. Her record surpasses even her fathers." Odin declared, earning shocked looks from Loki and Hervor. "She is an asset to the realm in every manner." He looked down at her, causing her to give a smile of gratitude. "And now, to other business."

"So we are not rid of you yet." Fandral grinned as the day's business came to an end and the warriors were permitted to speak.

"You are stuck with me a little longer I am sorry to inform you." Hervor grinned, knowing full well he was not as downhearted at the idea as he was letting on.

"Oh dear, how dreadful." He jested. "However are we to achieve glory with you there to save us?"

"Yes, these are the great worries you have." Thor clapped his friends shoulder as they walked from the room. Outside the party came to a halt as they saw Sif standing in front of them, an awkward air coming over the group.

"How?" Sif asked.

"That is what you wish to know, how? That is none of your concern." Loki spat back. "What you did Sif, it is sickening."

"I was protecting the realm."

"That is absurd. If you had stated you were concerned for my wellbeing, that would have been somewhat believable, but the realm. Hervor was not the Guardian of the realm now was she? You did what you did out of spite."

"Loki, not here." Thor whispered. "There could be people listening."

"Agreed." Hervor added. "Besides, until there is an apology in Sif's words, there is little to be said."

"An apology?" Sif glared at her. "You are the one that lied."

"I never lied. I never stated that my gifts were unaltered, nor was I asked, I merely said nothing." Hervor shrugged. "And yes, an apology, for not having the decency to even speak with Loki, since I know you would not speak with me were there risk of Jötunheim defrosting. Actually we should thank you really." The dark haired woman glared at her. "Were it not for your actions, I could never have guaranteed my ability to remain by Loki's side forever, but you have ensured such, in every conceivable way. Thank you."

Sif was crimson with anger at Hervor's manner and the way in which she had turned everything to a positive for her. "The Allfather stated…"

"If you have a matter to discuss with the father, then take it up with him by all means. Just be kind enough to inform us in advance, because I will love watching how that pans out." Loki grinned maliciously. "Come Hervor, I hear there is actually more to the wedding malarkey than just turning up at the throne room and looking pretty, we may as well find out what is expected of us, shall we not?" When they left the hallway, Loki pulled Hervor closer to him. "I cannot believe you thought to use everything to enrage her so, I am impressed."

"Good, I may actually figure out this wife business if I am able to please you in such manners." She smiled back. "And I am not referring to that other manner yet, I am not prepared for such ideas at present." Loki laughed as they made their way down the hallway to the queen's chambers to discuss their nuptials.

X

When the day of the wedding arrived, the realm was excited for the young pair. Sif however, had left the realm when she realised that it was not some elaborate hoax, much to Thor's despair, he was upset he lost his friend, and in such a manner. For a time he blamed Hervor, but she was swift to remind him that she was more than happy to meet with Sif once Sif accepted that what was done was done. She had not and instead had returned to Vanaheim, not wanting to be forced near one she had despised so greatly.

Gaia had attended the wedding, and it was then that Hervor was informed that she and Sif were both considered to be Shield Maidens, but that there was little consideration when Gaia witnessed Sif's attempts to thwart the attempts of others. She had not the personality traits of a Shield Maiden, and her behaviour with Hervor had proven it. "Are you happy with your position now young one?" The goddess asked.

"I am."

"Even if the love you share is not one of convention."

"Who is to decide what love is conventional?" Hervor countered.

"So true." Gaia agreed. "And you battle still?"

"Until there is no one to convince to save me, then I will continue to do so."

"Good. Well then, would you like that removed now?" She looked to Hervor's deep red scar on her chest, still present since the attack of the Kursed.

"Absolutely not. Scars show us what we have survived." She rubbed her hand over it.

"And what we have gained." Loki added as he joined them. "I do not think I thanked you before Gaia."

"You did, but when I see joy like this, I like to hear it again."

"Thank you. And I think mother is beckoning you Hervor." Loki pointed to his mother, who was indeed looking for his new wife.

"Do you regret changing her?" Gaia asked after Hervor excused herself.

"No, for I do not think I have changed her. She seems the same in all manners bar her gifts."

"Were they not part of her?"

"No, she told me you gave them to her, so they are not really of her. Are they?"

"No, they were not." Gaia smiled. "You would be lost without her, wouldn't you?"

"I would be dead without her, several times over. I am just glad she can remain on the battlefield, were that taken from her, she would be distraught."

"Indeed. Her gifts are not what made her what she is, she was that before." Gaia looked over to the woman.

"I think the gifts caused her to forget that for a while."

"We all need reminding who we are from time to time." Gaia smiled at him. "Take care of her Prince Loki, as she will undoubtedly do so with you."

"I will. I always will." Loki returned smile as he watched the goddess leave.


End file.
